Today, there are many types of lighting control solution available. These include simple on/off switches, dimmer switches and more complex systems that store lighting scenes, which can be created by complex lighting systems for creating certain lighting scenes or atmospheres for example in a room. With regard to the control mechanism, the present solutions fall in principle into two categories:                Control solutions which control an individual or group of light sources varying in the same way. For example the on-off switch could toggle the state of a group of three light sources. Such control solutions are characterized by all lights in the group having the same state (on, off, 50% brightness).        Control solutions that set a lighting scene. Here a scene is a stored state of a large collection of light sources that can be recalled at will. Such solutions are characterized by all light sources in the scene having their own preset state for the given scene.        
Both categories have their own advantages and disadvantages. The first category can give a very fine control over the state of a light but it quickly becomes impractical to set all light sources as their number increases, for example with complex lighting systems comprising several dozens or even hundreds of independently controllable light units. The second category limits the user to the lighting scenes they have already predefined, and it is time consuming to create new scenes or modify current scenes, as it requires a user to employ method one.